


Breathing Space

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [28]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: There's no time for this.





	Breathing Space

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: a brief respite.

There’s no time for this.

They still don’t know when, or where, or, or—anything at all, really, beyond whatever breadcrumbs Elias deems acceptable. For all the good _that_ does them. The Unknowing is looming overhead like a bad cold and they—that is, _he_ needs to—track down Breekon & Hope, track down puppets and circuses through stacks of unfiled statements—pick up Gertrude’s trail and pick at her leftovers—so much to do, so much—

There’s really no time for this.

“_One_ minute,” Jon says sternly, but the Admiral just purrs and shoves his head into Jon’s good hand.

**Author's Note:**

> (psst the next drabble in the series is a companion piece to this one.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Breathing Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263350) by [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)


End file.
